


Vessel Exhibitionism

by Luciel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Exhibitionism, M/M, Other, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel/pseuds/Luciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s just designed to be the physical and spiritual union of two beings destined for each other since the Beginning…not at all intimate in a way your species tends to keep away from your families. But hey, maybe you want him here. You are both very attached to each other."<br/>It always seemed a bit exhibitionist that Dean was present when Lucifer took Sam's body...slight hints of Wincest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vessel Exhibitionism

When it comes down to it, Lucifer wishes he had chosen a different setting. Detroit was too industrial, the room too mundane, the audience too…existent. It was just a detail, not important in the least, and he himself was largely responsible for it because he was the one who had told Sam where it would happen. If he had told him it would happen elsewhere, virtually nothing was to say it would not have happened in exactly the same way wherever he had chosen. He calmly watches Sam’s edgy movements, listens to the sentences he hurriedly snaps out, all the while thinking that the whole spectacle would have been smoother in a better setting. The word he knows is coming will not sound as pleasant as it might at the alter of some ornate place of worship, where it would fit as the centerpiece of the end ceremony of the prolonged spiritual courtship the two of them have been performing for months.

And then there’s Dean, standing awkwardly beside Sam, hardly even knowing what he is witnessing. Lucifer had not imagined that, in much the same way as he had not imagined Michael with him at that moment. His brother has not come for this, and frankly it seems a bit rude of Dean to think himself invited.

Even as they talk, Lucifer opens what small connection he has to Sam, which he typically only accesses while the latter sleeps, to discuss the little faux pas with his Vessel. Sam does not even flinch when Lucifer bypasses sound to whisper into his temporal lobe even as they converse vocally, and Lucifer’s borrowed heart pumps a bit harder in an unexpectedly human show of affection.

_Are you sure you want Big Brother here for this?_

Sam’s jaw tightens almost imperceptibly. _You think that will make some kind of difference? I already told you why I’m here. I’m doing this how I want to._

_Of course, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,_ he smirks just as Dean interjects “Sam” quietly in the spoken conversation. _It is kind of a_ private _moment, though…_

_So?_ Sam’s mental tone is impatient as he deflects Dean’s concerns verbally.

_Oh, nothing. It’s just designed to be the physical and spiritual union of two beings destined for each other since the Beginning…not at all intimate in a way your species tends to keep away from your families. But hey, maybe you want him here. You are both very attached to each other._

Sam only gets to convey mild confusion before he is emphatically saying “yes,” and Lucifer does not wait around to try to make more of an already decent situation. Lucifer closes Nick’s eyes and tilts Nick’s head back serenely as light surges from this body to wash away the imperfections of the room with white.

He can feel Nick’s body – his every cell – reeling at the loss as Lucifer detaches himself, can feel the instinctive, thoughtless attempt to hold on as if Lucifer is some half-finished treat being prematurely removed, but Lucifer is preoccupied by what awaits him. He has thought about this moment _extensively_ , and, while he requires no orifice to take what has been given to him, he has decided that Sam’s lips are too lovely to bypass, and that the pupils of his eyes would be such perfect recipients for the light he bears that he cannot ignore them. He seizes these three chosen voids, can taste the afterthought of demon blood with Sam’s tongue, can feel how he sears and soothes the optic nerves at once as Sam’s eyes take more light than human eyes can hold. He can feel the breathlessness in Sam’s lungs as he invades and the way they submit for him as the organs stop being Sam’s and start being _theirs_ , begins to be able to see from a human perspective again as he permeates what allows Sam to be enlightened.

Sam’s knees have gone weak, Lucifer can tell. They are hardly able to remain upright without help, and Lucifer, even in this blaze of wholeness, observes the scene, sees Dean shielding his eyes, wonders to Sam’s consciousness, embracing and embraced by his own, _should I spare you the embarrassment of falling?_

And, oh, Sam’s spine shivers under the question, unable to form complex thoughts, unable to truly answer. But Lucifer smiles at the incoherence and releases his hold on Sam’s muscles slowly.

_Or is that what you want? Look, Sam,_ he guides their eyes. _Do you think he can see us? I don’t think it’s too bright, do you? Fitting, maybe, that your brother should witness a fall from you; you’ll like that, won’t you, Sam._

Their legs fold; they melt toward the ground, wobbling on liquid knees as Lucifer keeps pouring, pouring into his waiting vessel, who is shaking with the force and the completion. He can’t lie to Lucifer now; Lucifer has him – literally knows him biblically, or at least scripturally – and Sam’s resolve has almost completely melted away. They still watch Dean, who almost certainly watches them back despite himself, and as much as Lucifer wants to control and test this new body he waits a while longer, lets Sam run the show to ensure the full physical display of human spiritual ecstasy comes across naturally.

_I warned you that this would be personal…_ he’s whispering again to Sam’s language centers, the echo of distance totally removed now that he’s inside Sam’s skull, now that he _is_ Sam’s skull and in the synapses through which he croons.

_I told you it was intimate, just the two of us…_ even as he murmurs to Sam he kisses him from inside their shared mouth, making the soft tissue aware of itself, of its own flavor, and it registers the vibrations from the noise crawling up Sam’s throat that he keeps caged beautifully.

_But you wanted to share…showing him you’re not his, what you are, or a parting gift? Joining with your Self, but showing it to your Other…What an act of exhibitionism, Sam…_

Lucifer cannot understand how Sam’s body at once shakes more violently than ever and goes utterly loose. He wonders that it is possible even as it happens, and as the end of his entrance culminates it certainly _does_ happen. The heat from Sam’s blood rises even as the Lucifer freezes their shared flesh, and that too should be impossible though the proof of its reality surrounds him. Sam’s head snaps back, taught-limp muscles catching him before he can sprawl across the floor, mouth moving in silent prayer. And his eyes lift sightlessly up, optic emission rising to Heaven to admit and finally exalt the Archangel as he should be exalted. And Lucifer rewards his Vessel with a final flash of shattering light, thanks him for his reverent praise with a dopaminergic rush they both feel.

At last Sam does collapse onto the dark floorboards, but Lucifer waits, permitting him a moment of recovery and permitting Dean a moment to observe the prone figure of his celestially-saturated brother. Hair follicles register the roaming gaze even if Sam’s overwhelmed eyes see nothing but aftershocks of holy light. Guilt wafts through the still room – guilt not originating from Sam, Lucifer knows. Guilt of the witness. Survivor’s guilt. All manner of guilt – too many types to smell or taste, enhanced with a hint of shame. Lucifer wants to smile, but Dean, unable despite his better judgment to look away, would see, and that would ruin the moment.

Eventually, Dean’s personal unease turns to concern and uncertainty. He waits for some movement, any sign from the still body on the floor.

_Your brother is impatient, Sam,_ Lucifer says gently. _Had it been just the two of us, we could have basked in the afterglow as long as we wanted._

Sam’s mind shivers, but Lucifer has taken hold of his limbs and nothing of the reaction stirs materially. Lucifer presses a soft kiss to the inside of lips and runs abstract fingers through his hair soothingly.

_But I think I agree,_ he purrs as he pulls them up slowly and Dean takes a step forward, _the audience was worth it._


End file.
